The Nanoparticle Engineering Core will support the research projects by providing comprehensive capabilities for the synthesis, functionalization, and characterization of nanoparticles. Our central hypothesis in creating this core is that the development of reliable nanoparticle-based diagnostic and therapeutic techniques requires that the physicochemical properties of the nanoparticles are well characterized, and hence well defined. Specific Aims Aim 1. To provide expertise and assistance in the characterization of the physicochemical properties of nanoparticles synthesized or purchased in the research projects. Aim 2. To develop new protocols for nanoparticle engineering to advance the research projects in the Center.